Extasis
by luzbell.sejuro
Summary: Ella tan fría y superficial, el tan relajado y enamorado de aquella mujer que el prometió hacerla sentir amor, a su manera, ¿se terminara su paciencia o encontrara algo mejor? Averígualo, muchos personajes y parejas.
1. introduccion

Introducción

Esos ojos marrones que me hacen sonrojar cada vez que me comes con la mirada, porque tu sabes como mirarme para llegar hacerme sonrojar, esos pómulos tuyos que se sonrojan cada vez que te digo lo guapo que te vez haciendo eso, es tan gracioso, esa sonrisa especial que la haces cuando me capturas mirándote, y esa risa estúpida que aunque la odie también me hace reír, aunque no delante tuyo esta claro, y tu que siempre ries de cualquier bobada o cuando somos torpes en la intimidad, esa voz ronca que me da escalofríos cuando me susurras al oído la posición que se te antoja o cuando me dices un halago, esa piel que cada vez que tocó se eriza al contacto, con eso se que me extrañaste, y ronroneas en especial cuando descienden mis dedos hacia tus abdominales y siempre buscan más, esas manos tan ásperas pero a la vez tan deseadas y bienvenidas a invadir todo de mi, sabias o experimentadas ya que siempre saben lo que hacen, y me vuelves loca, todo de ti lo hace en cada encuentro que me entrego a ti, tus desordenados cabellos, esos hermosos ojos y esa singular sonrisa, despiertas en mi ese deseo que debo guardar para alguien mejor, pero no, es a ti a quien deseo con todos estos instintos hormonales, eres el mejor en este campo tan superficial, recuerdo cuando te dije que sólo sería algo casual y tu te sorprendiste pero me comprendiste, no te daría el tiempo que te mereces, y yo sé que si pasaríamos a ser algo más lo nuestro caería en rutina y dejaría de ser especial, ya que cada encuentro te encargas que sea algo nuevo y siempre me sorprendes, no quisiera preguntar si aprendiste con alguien mas, la verdad no me importa ya que ese día eres solo para mi y yo para ti. Nuestro acuerdo de confidencialidad terminaría si encontráramos a ese alguien, tu a una mujer en quien puedas confiar, y el mio seria... aun no lo se, tendría que verlo para saberlo, pero se que no eres tu, o al menos no tengo ese interés en ti, solo me vuelves loca cuando estamos encerrados en nuestro edén.

Esta ultima vez cometiste un grave error al decirme esas palabras que yo no siento, y te excusaste diciendo que fue el momento, espero así sea, porque es una verdad que no te amo, solo te deseo, más que a cualquier otro hombre, y no te cambiaría por otro ya que tu me das lo único que busco en un hombre, placer y sentirme mucho mejor, me siento tan complacida después de nuestro encuentro de cada semana, cuando cada vez te vuelves más experto y sabes lo que quiero, eres un completo extraño, ya que te dije que no deseo saber nada de ti, solo lo básico ya que me sentiría mas comprometida, me dijiste lo que quería oír, que eres soltero y sin compromisos, eso fue suficiente para mi, yo me siento bien así, y aunque haya pasado un año te deseo desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos marrones posarse en mi en ese cementerio.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1-Cambiando las cosas**

 ***** _pensamientos*_

 **Conversaciones…**

Hoy desperté de muy mal humor, soñé por cuarta vez en esta semana con Yoh, desde la última vez, en que dijo esas palabras… _*Lo sentirá de verdad?*_ Bueno no es que me importe ese bobo, lo olvidare por ahora, aunque tengo que decirle que no nos veremos mañana, bueno si no lo llamo ni me aparezco en su casa seguro no le importara, eso es! No tengo porque llamarlo para nada. Ahora solo debo concentrarme en lo que me dijo mi sensei, después de un año que se comunica conmigo, me dijo que vuelva a Izumo, mi hogar por decirlo asi, ya que mi sensei me acogió después del abandono de mis padres, me entreno para ser la mejor sacerdotisa y poder sellar mis poderes, aunque cuando quiero puedo aun leer los corazones de las personas frágiles, aunque no me atrevo a leer el de Yoh, _*otra vez pensando en el*_ , admito que lo que pueda sentir el por mí me da miedo, me gusta dejar las cosas en misterio, no quiero saber más de él, ya que no quisiera saber si solo me utiliza o está enamorado de otra o cosas por el estilo.

 _*Mucho pensar, me alistare y partire*_

Ring ring ring … **maldito celular, quién es? … Yoh? O.O**

 **-Que quieres Yoh?**

 **-Hola Annita, tengo que decirte algo importante..**

 **-Dilo rápido Yoh**

 **-Bueno Annita no me grites, y espero no te moleste pero no podre mañana ya que mi abuela me..**

 **-Basta Yoh, no me des explicaciones, si son cosas más importantes que nuestro encuentro** _*que hipócrita*_ **no hay ningún problema.**

 **-No Annita, no digas eso la verdad que siempre priorizo nuestro encuentro pero temo decirte que le temo más a mi abuela que a ti si te fallo u.u jijijijijiji**

 **-Esta bien, chau.**

 **-Chau Annita espero qu…Anna?** _*me colgó u.u*_

Ay que bobo, a mí que me importa lo que haga, que tiene ese idiota para cancelar nuestro encuentro? Bueno, yo lo iba a hacer, pero mis motivos son más importantes, en fin ya me ire.

Ay Annita porque tiene que ser tan fría conmigo, bueno ya llevo 5 años de conocerla, y de estar enamorado de ella, mi prometida, que bien suena. Mañana por fin cambiaran las cosas. Ojala con lo que le diga mi abuela, se acuerde de mí…

 _Flash back_

 _Una niña de 10 años meditaba en su cuarto tratando de controlar sus poderes. Anna una niña que por su odio reprimido (sus padres y vecinos le temían y llamaban demonio por ver y hablar con fantasmas) invoco miles de onis y mato a todo su pueblo quedando huérfana, Kino, su sensei se encargó de controlar a la niña y decidió acogerla y ayudar a controlar sus poderes, la familia asakura, una familia de linaje shaman, muy conocida y poderosa por preservar sus poderes hasta la actualidad, Anna llego de suerte, ya que buscaban la prometida ideal y poderosa para la familia y asi seguir con una descendencia poderosa._

 _La niña al terminar su concentración fue a comprar y al estar fuera se topó con alguien, que la miro y se disculpó, ella le dijo_ _ **piérdete y muere…**_ _él se asustó y quiso decirle algo y nose porque pensó que era muy linda a lo que ella al leerle el pensamiento, le dijo_ _ **yoh asakura, pensar que tu serás mi prometido,**_ _lo último no escucho el niño y volvió a su casa y se encontró con ella sabiendo asi que ella era su prometida, y asi con el tiempo y acercándose poco a poco a ella llego a enamorarse de ella y ella de el hasta ese dia, ese trágico dia, ella nunca iba a sitios donde se reunia muchas personas, ya que dada su habilidad ella podía leer los corazones y al leer tantos al mismo tiempo y no todos con buenos deseos, iba a provocar un oh-oni, y eso paso, el sacrifico a su primer espíritu acompañante y asi pudo salvarla, pero ella cayo en coma, y al despertar no lo recordó, pérdida de memoria, el al ver que no lo reconocía se entristeció, y tenía que volver a seguir entrenando con su abuelo._

 _Cuando después de tres años se comunicó al monte Ozore, su abuela le dijo que Anna aun no recordaba nada, esta le había agarrado cariño a Anna y no quiso que su nieto le forzara a recordar, ella le había contado a Anna todo pero cuando le iba a comunicar sobre el compromiso ella dijo,_ _ **solo deseo ser más fuerte, desde ahora que ya no poseo el reishi, quiero convertirme en la mejor sacerdotisa, y prometo ser una aliada de esta familia por el agradecimiento que me han brindado.**_ _La abuela al escuchar esas palabras no quiso imponerle el compromiso y conversando con su hija Keiko decidieron que el trabajo de Yoh seria enamorarla._

 _Fin de flash back_

Y pensar que hace un año cuando te encontré… te volviste tan fría, tuve que seguirte la corriente, todo para estar a tu lado, la última vez no aguante más y te dije te amo, esperaba ver una mejor reacción departe tuya, creo que el frio de la montaña congelo tu corazón Annita, pero yo me encargare de volver hacer que me ames, ojala no me mates u.u

 **IZUMO**

- **kino sensei ya llegue.**

 **-Hola Anna, que bueno que llegaste temprano. Al grano, querida te informo que hoy pagaras mis enseñanzas, a partir de hoy serás la entrenadora de mi nieto, según Tamao el torneo de shamanes se acerca y quiero que el título de rey shaman siga en la familia Asakura.**

 **-** _*Adios libertad, adiós Yoh…*_ **Esta bien sensei, siempre estaré a su disposición. Me retiro a mi habitación.**

 **-Nos vemos en la cena, ahí conocerás a mi nieto.**

 **-Está bien. Con su permiso.**

La tarde paso rápido y llego Yoh a casa.

 **-Abuela ya llegue.**

 **-Hola Yoh, prepara la cena!**

 **\- U.U ya voy** ** _*_** _recién llego y ya me ordeno hacer algo, solo ni protesto porque pronto vere a Annita*_

Ena la cena Anna ya estaba sentada esperando que le traigan el almuerzo, a su lado su sensei ansiosa aunque sin demostrarlo, esperando la reacción de Anna, ya que Yoh le había contado que habían estado saliendo juntos este último año(aunque claro que Yoh no dijo que hacían en sus encuentros O.O)

 **-** _*Oh bueno seguire la corriente a que me hago el sorprendido*-_ A espaldas de Anna se encontraba Yoh viendo como hacerse el sorprendido… Yoh es medio bobo, ojala lo logre xD- **hola abuela, quien nos acompaña?-** a esto mira a Anna y O.O y Anna o.o.

- **Hola Yoh deja la cena ahí y siéntate, ella es tu entrenadora a partir de ahora, te presento a Anna**

 **-ho..ola A..nna..**

 **-Hola, y tu como te llamas?** _*Oh por Kami, esto no puede ser, actúa normal, actúa normal!?*_

 **-Yoh Asakura-** se sonroja y la saluda con una mano como idiota.

- **Bueno ya no tengo apetito, los dejare para que charlen.**

Cuando la abuela se fue y Anna se aseguró, le tiro un puñete en la cabeza…

- **Annita porque hiciste eso T.T**

 **-Me puedes explicar como eres el nieto de mi sensei y en estos años nunca me entere de esto, explícame de una vez Asakura, Asakura? Como nunca te pedí el apellido! Soy una descuidada bla bla bla…**

 **-Annita..**

 **\- No me llames asi!**

 **-Anna yo también estoy como tu de confundido.** _*Ay no me gusta mentir T.T*_

 **-Bueno ASAKURA a partir de mañana te dare un entrenamiento infernal-** se paro y alguien la sostuvo de la mano- **Que quieres Asakura!**

 **-Annita**

 **-que no me llames asi!**

 **-Bueno hoy dormimos juntos? u.u**

 **-Estas loco!?**

 **-Porque? T.T**

 **-Para tu informacion respeto mucho a mi sensei y a esta casa.**

 **-Vamos Annitaaaa-** y este como aun la tenía sujeta del brazo, con su otra mano, la agarro de la cintura y le soltó el brazo para agarrarle el trasero y morderle la lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente.

-PAFFFFF-

- _*no le hubiese soltado el brazo* T.T_

 **\- No vuelvas a hacer esto en esta casa, las cosas cambiaron.**


	3. capitulo 2- Novios

No pude actualizar antes, pero ya de vuelta y agradezco a Angie-asakura y Nicte por leer mi humilde fic 3 ahora de nuevo al fic:

Capitulo 2- Novios

 _*pensamientos*_

 **Conversaciones…**

En medio del patio vemos a Yoh con la silla imaginaria entrenando…

 _*no debí hacer eso, ya paso más del tiempo y solo lo hace para hacerme sufrir *…_ T.T

- **Ya listo, anda a correr 50 km y vienes para cenar.**

 **-Está bien Anna…-** se quita el polo porque estaba muy sudado- **ay que calor.**

Anna voltea algo sonrosada, extrañaba verlo asi pero no podían hacer nada, asi que decidió no verlo. Yoh al darse cuenta sonrió maliciosamente. Estaba ideando un plan en su mente.

 _*Mas tarde Annita serás mía de nuevo*…_

MAS TARDE

En la sala estaba la señora Kino, Yoh necesitaba hablar con ella.

 **-Abuela necesito que salgas de la casa u.u**

 **-que tonterías estás hablando mocoso.**

 **-Es que Anna no deja que me acerque a ella y la única manera será que tu no estes.**

 **-Bueno es un buen punto, además hoy tengo que ir a ver cómo le va a Tamao con su entrenamiento con tu padre, aprovechare esta ocasión para ver como va todo en las montañas.**

 **-gracias abuela.**

 **-tamao eh**

 **-Ann..a hola e.e**

 **-Tamao la otra discípula de la familia Asakura, posible prometida de Yoh si este la acepta** _*jajaja sabia que pondrían esas caras, si supiera Yoh que les estoy haciendo un favor, Anna es muy celosa*_

 **\- No sabia que seguían esas costumbres.** _*prometida prometida prometid… Diablos se va casar..*_

 **\- Abuela no digas esas cosas** _*ay porque habrá dicho eso, esto malogra mis planes para hoy T.T*_ **además yo a Tamao la veo como una hermana.**

 **-Bueno los dejo, regreso en una semana temprano.**

La abuela salió de la mansión y Anna se iba a ir a su habitación sin cenar pero Yoh la cogio del brazo.

 **-¿Qué crees que haces?**

 **-¿Porque me evades?**

 **-Creo que no debo meterme con hombres comprometidos, debiste habérmelo dicho.**

 **-Decirte que Anna, yo no me casaria con Tamao, es como una hermana para mi y estoy enam… nada olvídalo pero yo estoy solo como te dije esa vez**

 **-** _*iba a decir enamorado*_ **y estas que?**

 **-Estoy enamorado de alguien mas u.u**

 **-o.o**

 **-¿Lo dije en voz alta? O.O**

 **-si, seguro de alguien que no quiero saber, y tampoco me importa. Adiós.**

 **-y si no te importa ¿Por qué estas celosa?**

 **-No estoy celosa Asakura**

 **-Si lo estas-** Yoh la cogió de ambas manos y la acorralo a la pared- **Estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa-** Anna trataba de zafarse inútilmente ya que no sabía que diría Yoh y sentía mucho miedo de algo que ni sabia porque- **que parece un angel con un carácter de demonio pero aun asi la amo-** Yoh oculto su mirada con sus cabellos y Anna quedo quieta.

- **ya…a ha..biamos hablado de e..so.** _*yo ya no sé qué siento*_

Yoh aprovecho el desconcierto de Anna y la cargo y la sentó sobre una mesa y comenzó a besarla, Anna al darse cuenta intento pararlo pero la lengua de Yoh se infiltro en su cavidad y la beso apasionadamente, ella se dejó llevar, Yoh se sintió con confianza y quiso quitarle los tirantes a su vestido y ahí Anna reacciono…

 **-Estas loco alguien puede venir, y ya te dije que las cosas cambiaron.**

 **-Mi abuela llega en una semana y estamos soooooolos toda una semana-** se quita la camisa y Anna lo contempla- **y no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…**

No la deja reaccionar y la besa de nuevo y Anna comienza a tocar su pecho y va bajando a sus abdominales y se deja llevar por el deseo de tenerlo nuevamente como en sus sueños, Yoh comienza a bajar por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos y dejando pequeñas huellas en la blanca piel de Anna baja a sus pechos, baja el vestido salvajemente a lo que escucha un gemido de su Anna y lo excita a seguir, comienza a lamer dando pequeños círculos con su lengua y después coge los pequeños pezones y los muerde suavemente a lo que ella gime más fuerte, después la echa sobre la mesa, le sigue bajando el vestido hasta quitarlo por completo, Anna queda en bragas y este la admira por un momento, y Anna al ya no poder seguir acariciándolo porque se alejo de su alcance lo mira con tanta lujuria a que siga, el comprende y le quita de una manera tan rápida que se puso en medio de sus piernas, este aun con pantalón se pone a rozarla, y ella gime y quiere mas, este ya no aguantando provocarla, ya que esta a su disposición, se quita todo y sube a la mesa encima de ella, entra primero lentamente, la besa y le dice al oído lo que le dijo la última vez y antes de que ella reaccione, con una fuerte embestida hace que ella se arquee y ponga la cabeza para atrás, y siguió asi dándole mas y mas, ella gemía su nombre y este antes de terminar la cambio de posición, ahora ella boca abajo y el aun encima, lo hizo de una manera mas salvaje de lo normal a lo que ella no paraba de gemir hasta que llegaron ambos al climax… El la llevo al sofá y con una cobija los tapo a ambos.

 **-no dejas de sorprenderme…**

 **-ya no se que hacer para que no te aburras jijiji**

 **-No creo nunca aburrirme…**

 **-Eso espero Annita.**

 **-Yoh acerca de lo que dijiste**

 **-Ya para Anna, me cansa oir eso de que solo nos damos placer y listo, llevamos un año asi y la verdad Anna quiero dar un paso mas contigo**

 **-A que te refieres O.O**

 **\- A que seamos novios u.u**

 **-** _*oh por Kami que hago, si le digo que no lo puedo perder… le dire…*_ **Esta bien**

 **-Anna por favor dame una oportunidad T.T por..espera dijiste que si *.***

 **-Si… pero aun no le digamos a nadie, ya sabes por respeto a mi sensei.**

 **-Veras que todo se solucionara** _*si supieras…*_

En esto la besa y la lleva a su habitación y quedan dormidos.

EN LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE:

Toc toc toc… Nadie abria hasta que Yoh se despertó y fue abrir y una Anna soñolienta bajando tras el después de trasnocharse (toda esa semana después de sus entrenamientos en la noche estaban juntos)…abre la puerta y…

 **-** **Hola abuela, hola tamao-** esta se sonroja y Anna alza la ceja- **pasen enseguida hago el desayuno.**

 **-Mocoso aun no desayunan, Anna porque te haz levantado tan tarde**

 **-disculpe sense..**

 **-Abuela ayer Anna me ayudo con un entrenamiento especial y nos trasnochamos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos preparo todo e.e**

 **-No se preocupe joven Yoh yo lo preparare**

 **-Esta bien, gracias Tamao siempre tan buena conmigo-** Esto Yoh lo dijo por decir pero en Anna como si de algo agrio se tratara trago esas palabras.

- **No se preocupe joven Yoh, siempre estare a su disposición.**

 **-Me avisan cuando este el desayuno me ire a meditar.-** Anna se fue y Kino se comenzó a reir

 **\- Sabia que esto funcionaria, ahora anda Tamao a hacer el desayuno.** -tamao se fue confundida.

 **-Abuela que acaba de pasar?**

 **-Yoh sigues siendo un soquete, ya entenderás.**

 **-Anna se fue molesta…ire a hablar con ella**

 **-Si, anda.**

EN LA HABITACION DE ANNA

 **-Annita-** Yoh le da un abrazo **\- estoy tan feliz, gracias por esta semana..**

 **-Yoh mejor anda con esa rosada a ayudarla con el desayuno, déjame meditar.**

 **-otra vez celosa u.u**

 **-o.o No estoy celosa!** _*que se ha creído este*_

 **-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti mi Annita.**

En esto vemos a Yoh saliendo volando de la habitación de Anna…

EN EL DESAYUNO

 **-Mañana partirán a Tokio, las premoniciones dieron que dentro de poco vendrá una señal indicando el comienzo de la pelea de shamanes. Tamao podria serles útil asi que ira con ustedes, se quedaran en la pensión donde te estuviste quedando a entrenar Anna.**

 **-Esta bien sensei *** _porque ella tiene que ir*_

 **-Por fin viviremos juntos *.*-** en esto Kino sonríe, tamao se sonroja mucho, y Anna se enfada..- **Lo dije en voz alta?**

 **-todos: si**

 **-o.o jijiji**

EN TOKIO-PENSION ASAKURA

 **-Yoh no quiero aun que nadie se entere-** tratando de zafarce otra vez de sus brazos, ya que este al ayudarla con su equipaje estuvieron solos por un rato- **la rosadita puede entrar y vernos.**

 **-Ella esta cocinando…-** y siguió acariciándola- **jiijiji viviremos juntos Annita y eres mi novia, todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan jijiji**

 **-o.o QUE PLAN?**

 **-O.O ah..pu…e..ss mi plan de vida era estar junto a ti jijiji u.u**

 **-Que meloso eres, ya suéltame, iré a dar un paseo ya vuelvo…**

 **-Esta bien ire también.**

 **-No ire sola, conozco otros shamanes que podrían servirnos para que entrenes en una batalla real.**

 **-A por eso no te preocupes Annita conozco el shaman indicado para eso, lo buscare**

 **-tu busca al tuyo y yo buscare los mios, nos vemos para la cena.**

 **-Le dire a Tamao que cocine mas entonces e.e**

 **-sisisi anda dile u.u** _*mejor me voy de una vez, no sé qué me pasa*_

 **-esta bien** _*jijiji denuevo vere a Horo, hace más de una semana que no lo veo*_

EN EL HOTEL TAO

 **-Que linda sorpresa** \- Dice con ironia un hombre con cabellos violetas y ojos amarillos.

 **-Hola Len quiero que vengas conmigo para que ayudes a un…amigo en su entrenamiento.**

 **-Y para que voy a querer ayudar a alguien**

 **-Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo**

 **-Solo por ti lo hare-** contesto de mala gana.


	4. capitulo 3- Celos

Gracias por sus comentarios, no pude actualizar antes pero desde ahora les voy diciendo que lo seguire y terminare, gracias por leer!

Capitulo 3- Celos

 _*pensamientos*_

 **Conversaciones**

PENSION ASAKURA

 **-Bueno entonces dejaras de vivir conmigo por vivir con tu ogra novia y esa niña tan linda *.*-** Dijo Horo-Horo mirando a Tamao, quien se puso como un tomate al ser vista por los dos muchachos.

 **-Horo-Horo..**

 **-Que?**

 **-No digas esas cosas de Annita, si te escucha te golpeara T.T**

 **-Con lo que me haz contado acerca de ella, es una loca psicopata manipuladora maniática y lo único bueno que te da es sexo** _*ay almenos tienen sexo*…_ **hay quiero una novia T.T**

 **-Bueno ya debe estar por llegar..**

 **-Hola idiotas**

 **-Quien te cre….** PAFF

 **-Hablame con respeto estúpido**

 **-T.T** _*que mala es, me dolio mucho..*_ se quejaba Horo en una esquina de la casa..

 **-Hola Annita e.e**

 **-Yoh te quiero presentar a Len Tao**

En eso entra Len con su porte elegante y los mira seriamente, Yoh solo dio una sonrisa y saludo, horo-horo se levantó y lo miro muy feo…

 **-TUUUUUUUUUUUU O.O**

 **-Hola puercoespín…**

 _Flash back_

 _Una calurosa tarde en Tokio, la hermana de Len, Jun caminaba por la plaza en ropas muy pequeñas, llamando asi la atencion de todo el público masculino y en especial de un chico de cabellos celestes que la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, obviamente la chica se dio cuenta que era seguida, pero se sentía segura, al llegar a su hotel, en la puerta se encontraba Len al sentir la presencia de un shaman con su hermana se puso en alarma ya que siempre seguían a su hermana por ser muy hermosa, pero no esperaba al shaman nuevo, entonces lo encaro_ _ **,-sal de tu escondite idiota-como supiste? A ya veo eres un shaman U.U no te preocupes solo quería conversar con esa bella joven –Es mi hermana idiota, aléjate de ella-**_ _En esto Jun suspiro y sonrio ya que andaba acostumbrada los celos de su hermano…_ _ **-Lo comprendo también tengo una hermana, me llamo Horo-Horo y por tu oversoul puedo ver que eres un shaman. –No me interesa quien eres insecto. –Que antipático, bueno ya nos volveremos a ver, quizá en el torneo, adiós.**_ _Y asi Len lo olvido y regaño a su hermana por vestir asi, Jun lo abrazo y él se sonrojo como siempre cada vez que su hermana le mostraba afecto…_

 _Fin del flash back_

 **-Ya se conocen…**

 **-SI-** dijeron ambos al unísono

 **-Bueno asi entrenaran mejor, supongo que no dejaras que venga Jun** _-.-*es tan celoso con su hermana*_

 **-No mi querida Anna, suficiente conmigo-** Al decir esto, a Yoh le hizo sentir un dolor de estómago...

 **-Dejate de tonterías Len.**

 **-Vamos Anna déjame mostrarles lo que es un poderoso shaman**

 **-Eso lo veremos-** _*quien se cree este, y como es que Anna nunca lo menciono*_

En esto todos fueron al patio y Anna le dijo que hicieron su oversoul, Len fue mas rápido..

 **-Sera Len contra ambos**

 **-Sera un placer-** En esto Len mira de una manera entre seductora y decidida a Anna, a Yoh no le gusto para nada…

 **-Esto es un insulto, yo puedo contra el solo-** dijo Horo-Horo- **Yoh retrocede!**

 **-Estaré de apoyo e.e** Yoh se volvió a relajar…

En esto comienza el ataque de Horo que Len evade muy fácilmente, Len lo ataca y Horo cae sobre un árbol, Yoh se sorprende, Len lo ataca e Yoh sonrio y responde bien el ataque y lo hace saltar, el combate de ambos seguía parejo por unos minutos hasta que Len…

 **-Bason, Cuchilla dorada!**

En esto vemos a Yoh saliendo volando donde estaba Horo, se ayudan a levantarse entre ellos e idean un plan hasta..

 **-Suficiente, ya vi lo que falta, Yoh eres muy lento al realizar tu oversoul, y en tus ataques, y te dejas sorprender muy fácilmente, necesitas más entrenamiento obviamente y eso seguiremos mañana, ve con Hoto-Hoto a atenderte esos cortes** _*Maldita sea Yoh aun es muy lento*_

 **-Oye me llamo Horo-Horo -.-**

 **-Esta bien Anna…** _*encima se quedara sola con el..*_

Yoh y Horo se fueron atender con Tamao y Anna al darse cuenta de eso se puso algo fastidiada, Len lo noto y se acercó a ella.

 **-Es el verdad?**

 **-De que hablas -.-**

 **-Vamos Anna siempre te he invitado a salir y nunca querías, suponía que era por otro chico, y ya veo que se trata de él, ya que a ti nadie te importa, en cambio con el muestras preocupación, y hasta celos puedo ver jaja**

 **-No digas estupideces**

 **-Siempre tan terca, bueno ya no te molestare más con eso de salir, pero en mi puedes contar con un buen amigo para cualquier cosa-** En esto se acercó muy cerca de su rostro, ya que sabía que cierto shaman castaño los observaba..

 **-Deja de jugar Len-** Anna dio una sonrisa casi invisible, le parecía todo un galán, y si no existiera Yoh, el seria su novio.

 **-Bueno almenos funciono**

 **-Anna podemos hablar** –Dijo un Yoh muy celoso…

 **-Esta bien, hasta luego Len, saludos a tu hermana.**

 **-Adios.**

 **-Que relación tienes con ese chico.**

 **-A que te refieres Asakura –** Anna enarco una ceja, nunca había visto a Yoh asi.

 **-Parecen tener mucha confianza, y yo pensé que tu estabas sola como yo, sabia que tenias otros conocidos, pero no pensé algo asi.. PAFFFF** Anna lo corto con una cachetada

 **-No hay nada entre Len conmigo mas que una simple amistad si asi puede decirse, no vuelvas a dirigirte asi a mi.**

En esto Anna se levanta y se va, Yoh se queda pensando porque reacciono asi, si eran los celos, malditos celos.

EN LA NOCHE

En la cena se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, Horo ya se había ido y solo estaban Yoh, Anna y Tamao cenando hasta que..

 **-La comida esta muy buena Tamao.**

 **-Gracias joven Yoh-** se sonroja como siempre y Anna los mira fríamente.

 **-Ya no tengo hambre-** Se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

En esto Tamao se siente bien y se da valor para hablar con Yoh, de quien esta secretamente muy enamorada. Pero en eso Yoh come a una velocidad y deja su plato en la mesa

 **-Gracias por la comida, me retiro.**

Y se va rápidamente hacia arriba dejando a una Tamao triste por esa oportunidad que secaba de ir. Yoh llega al cuarto de Anna y toca.

 **-Pase.**

 **-Te sucede algo? Vine por mi beso e.e-** Dijo esto cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

 **-Buenas noches Yoh** \- lo evadio y se echo en su futon.

 **-Vamos Anna no sigas asi, ya olvidaste esa semana encantadora solos tu y yo *.***

 **-Bueno supongo que me incomoda la presencia de cierta rosada u.u**

 **-esta celosa Annita**

 **-Idiota no digas tonterías**

 **-Lo se porque yo también lo estaba u.u**

 **-En serio, era por eso que me hablaste asi en la tarde!**

 **-si**

Y en eso vemos a Yoh metiéndose al futon de Anna y besándola apasionadamente y ella solo se dejó llevar, realmente necesitaba a ese idiota junto a ella, Yoh comenzó a bajar sus manos de la cintura de Anna a su trasero, ese trasero perfecto para él, lo apretó y ella gimio un poco, siguió aparentándolo hasta que paso su mano por su pierna y después a su intimidad, inserto un dedo y lo movió lentamente hasta adentrarse más y más, ella no dejaba de gemir en su oído, **-Dime que solo eres mía- solo tuya-** y con esa voz tan sensual se terminó de encender por completo, le quito la yutaka, y la levanto para que ella quedara encima de él, sus manos recorrieron por el cuerpo de su amada y ella comenzó a tocar desde sus pectorales, sus abdominales y bajo más y cogió su miembro tan posesivamente y se lo introdujo y comenzó una danza que volvió loco a Yoh ya que pocas veces ella tenía el control en este campo, y era tan buena que se dejo llevar hasta llegar al climax, ella igual llego y se echó encima de el descansando, se quedaron asi, sin darse cuenta que fueron escuchados…


	5. capitulo 4 -La pequeña hermana

Disculpen la demora n.n bueno gracias por seguir leyendo J, estare añadiendo mas personajes a mi fic, en este tiempo se me vino muchas cosas a la mente, espero les guste :D

Angie-asakura: YohxAnna son mi pareja favorita también n.n gracias por seguir leyendo :D

Nicte: Te dare mas lemmon xD y Tamao tendrá mas protagonismo pero tengo otros planes para ella n.n

Selma-itako: Anna seguirá agresiva xd y ya esta actualizado J

Capitulo 4- La pequeña hermana

 _*pensamientos*_

 **Conversaciones**

PENSION ASAKURA

Tamao que iba a ir al cuarto de Yoh para hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos, en el pasillo se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos ahogados, ella tapo su pequeña boca con algo de asombro, y se acercó a la habitación de Anna que estaba junta a la de Yoh, de ahí salían esos casi silenciosos gemidos, comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas que se convirtieron en grandes lágrimas, que ya no pudiendo controlarlas se fue a su cuarto a tirar rienda suelta de su llanto.

Ya en la mañana Yoh despierta muy feliz a lado de su amada y la estruja contra su pecho, ella al sentir el apretón con el fuerte cuerpo de su novio sonríe

 **-Yoh tengo hambre, prepara el desayuno**

 **-Está bien Annita** _*Ay yo quería seguir asi, pero mejor la complazco*_

Yoh se levanta del futon y al dejar caer la sabana se le ve todo ese cuerpo moreno tan trabajado y a simple vista delicioso, Anna se sonroja inmediatamente y voltea a otro lado, después el se cambia y sale del cuarto. Anna se coloca solo una yukata y sale para desayunar.

En el pasillo Anna y Tamao se chocan

 **-Buenos dias señorita Anna-** dice tratando de no verse tan afectada, ya que de la noche anterior se quedó llorando hasta dormirse.

 **-Buen dia** * _y esta que le habrá pasado*_

No se miraron más y siguieron caminando hasta el comedor donde estaba Yoh preparando y Horo sentado en la mesa a lo que Anna protesto.

 **-Se puede saber qué hace el aquí?** _*Que ahora piensa vivir aca o que?*_

 **-Pues no le veo lo malo en venir a visitar a mi amigo con quien entreno** -Dijo Horo muy enfadado ya que no le veía nada malo

 **-Pues algún dia te enfrentaras con el, y él te ganara** -Dijo esta muy segura- **ya que yo lo entrenare.**

 **-Eso aún no se sabe, además esta es una pensión, al menos puedo quedarme aquí? Ya que vendrá mi hermana y no tenemos donde quedarnos** _*mi hermana me matara si piensa que ando viviendo en el bosque ya que desde que Yoh se vino con esta, no tengo dinero para pagar un hotel T.T*_

 **-Bueno pero haras los quehaceres de la casa, y cuando venga tu hermana ayudara a Tamao con la cocina.** _*bueno ya está todo listo*-_ **penso Anna al darse cuenta que ya tenía servidumbre.**

Yoh al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer su novia se rio, pero al reírse los dos lo fulminaron con los ojos a lo que el solo siguió riendo (Yoh nunca cambiara).

Tamao que se había mantenido al margen acatando lo que tenia que hacer, le daba curiosidad conocer a la hermana de ese apuesto joven, esta se sonrojo cuando le vino este pensamiento.

Anna pudo sentir esa expresión en Tamao y al leer sus pensamientos vio porque se encontraba asi la pelirosada, y también vio que es una buena chica a lo que decidio hablar con ella, pero lo haría mas tarde, primero es su estomago y este tenia mucha hambre.

El desayuno paso tranquilo hasta que se escucho la puerta, Tamao fue abrir.

 **-Buenos dias, esta es la residencia Asakura verdad?** \- Dijo una joven peliazul muy bonita, era esbelta de buenas curvas casi como Anna, solo que ella tenia los pechos muy grandes y con su cintura pequeña, la hacia ver mas curvas en la parte superior, pero era mas bajita que Anna, del mismo tamaño de Tamao y tenia unos ojos azules muy grandes que le hacían ver muy tierna y adorable.

 **-Si pase, usted debe ser la hermana del joven horo, la señorita pilika-** dijo tamao muy tímidamente.

 **-Que formalidad chica, dime pilika, pili o como quieras, eres de mi misma edad** \- dijo esta muy alegremente.

 **-hermana?**

 **-HERMANOOOOOO!** -corrio esta sin previo aviso a lazarse junto a su querido hermano a quien había extrañado mucho. Se quedo colgada de su cuello ya que este era mucho mas alto que ella.

En esto se ve alguien mas en la puerta, era Len y a esto Tamao le hace pasar

 **-El es Yoh?** -Dice Pilika viéndolo muy fijamente, ya que le parecio el chico mas apuesto que había visto.

 **-No Pilika, es el apuesto amigo de la señorita Anna** \- dijo esta tan rápido que al darse cuenta lo que había dicho tapo su boca _*oh por Kami que acabo de decir*_

En Len Tao se posó una sonrisa sarcástica al ver a la sonrojada Tamao –Gracias por la presentación niña, sabes donde esta Anna?

 **-Esta en el comedor** –Dijo esta rápidamente con la cabeza gacha y salió casi huyendo de ahí pensando en lo que había pasado.

 **-Bueno iré a verla** –Fue directo a la cocina y le desagrado lo que vio en ella

 **-¿Len, que haces aquí?** –Dijo la rubia algo molesta por ser interrumpida.

 **-Siento interrumpir Anna pero necesito hablar contigo algo importante** –Dijo este algo fastidiado de ver a la rubia besándose con el castaño de una forma muy apasionada.

 **-Bueno seguiré con mi desayuno** –Dijo Yoh algo incómodo.

Anna y Len salieron al patio para conversar más tranquilos, dejando un Yoh algo curioso y algo celoso, aunque el sabía que el era una buena persona (aunque para Yoh todos son buenos xd)

 **-Veo que el no es solo un amigo Anna** -Dijo el Tao algo molesto y sarcástico

 **-Pensé que no te molestaba Tao** –Dijo esta muy sarcástica.

 **-Tendre que hacerme la idea, pero aún me parece extraño que teniéndome a mi a disposición eligas a este debilucho como pareja.** –Dijo el Tao algo molesto ya que siempre estuvo atrás de la rubia.

 **-La diferencia Tao esta en que el no ve como un premio que ganar** –Dijo esta sonriendo ya que esa era la razón por la que no estaba con ese galan, cuando lo conoció ya hace muchos años atrás.

 **-Bueno ya no hay caso, pensé que eras inalcanzable** –Dijo este logrando que ella dejara de sonreir.

 **-¿A que haz venido Tao?** –Dijo esta ya fastidiada.

 **-Mi hermana me encargo decirte que va venir mas tarde para ir de compras, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos otro dia.** –Dijo este riendo viendo la cara de asustada de Anna, esta odia ir de compras.

 **-Adios Tao, ire a meditar** –Dijo esta retirándose y pensando que seria una larga tarde con Jun, y necesitaba entrenar su mente un poco mas.

Subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto comenzó a recordar como los había conocido a los Tao.

 _Flash Back_

 _Una chica de trece años llegaba a Tokio en busca de espiritus fuertes para la familia Asakura, ya que su sensei le había encargado eso, y esta ya controlaba sus poderes, asi encontró muchos hasta que sintió una fuerte energía, la siguió y se encontró con unos frios ojos amarillos que la miraban muy fijamente._

 ** _-¿Eres una shaman?-_** _Pregunto el niño de su misma edad_

 ** _-No, soy una sacerdotisa, tienes un gran espíritu.._** _-la interrumpieron bruscamente._

 ** _-Me llamo Len Tao, tienes un gran poder espiritual, he estado buscando algo interesante en esta ciudad y creo que lo encontré._** _-dijo este con un tono arrogante_ _ **.-te convendría estar con personas fuertes, la dinastía Tao es muy poderosa, puedes venir conmigo.**_

 ** _-Estoy de los Asakura, y ya tengo una casa aca, nos veremos pronto Tao._**

 _Asi pasaron los dias, el Tao siempre iba a verla a la pension Asakura, ya que podia sentir la energía que destilaba cuando meditaba, a el le atraía esta niña ya que aparte de hermosa era muy poderosa, solo se dedicaba a observarla hasta que un dia lo siguió su hermana._

 _Anna sintió la presencia de otra que no era Len y salio a ver y se encontró con una hermosa adolescente, con una muy poderosa energía, Jun Tao al ver a quien iba a ver su hermano todos los dias converso con Anna y se hicieron muy apegadas, Anna se sentía bien con esos dos y cuando cumplio 14 se comenzó a desarrollar como mujer, lo que el Tao le comenzó a atraer mas, pero esta siempre lo rechazaba ya que al leer su corazón no había rastros de amor hacia ella, solo admiración y deseo, y asi paso otro año mas donde cada vez se ponía mas hermosa, para desgracia del Tao._

 _Fin de flash back._

En la sala se quedaron conversando los hermanos Usui, Horo y Pilika hablando y poniéndose al dia sobre las cosas de su tribu en Hokaido, no se veían hace ya mas de un año, esperaba que hubiera madurado un poco, ya que a su hermanita le gustaba meterse en problemas.

Pilika mientras charlaba con su hermano se imaginaba a Len, le parecía muy guapo, definitivamente quería algo con el, y usaría sus encantos para hacerlo caer ya que se veía un chico muy duro y frio, pero eso solo le daba mas ganas de querer conquistarlo.

 **-Ya hablamos mucho de la tribu y la familia, háblame de tus nuevos amigos, ese tal Len, ¿Esta soltero?** – dijo su hermana muy entusiasmada, eso era una mala señal para Horo.

 **-Hermaaaanaaaaa! No quiero que te acerques a ese tipo, y no, no es mi amigo** -Dijo este muy molesto a lo que ella puso un puchero muy gracioso.

 **-Hermano! T.T tu quieres que muera soltera buaaaaa** \- empezó esta con su berrinche… y se fue a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de su hermano.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando no estaban de acuerdo, usualmente era cuando su hermana se fijaba en un chico ya que esta ya tenia una larga lista de chicos con los que había salido, esto le molestaba mucho a Horo, ya que era muy celoso con su hermana menor, Pilika ya tenia 14 pero ya había desarrollado un cuerpo esbelto que atraía mucho a los chicos mayores que ella, y eso definitivamente odiaba su hermano.

Anna estaba meditando tranquila en su cuarto, tranquilidad y paz… hasta que entro el castaño y la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello, había interrumpido su pequeña paz, esta molesta se levanto y lo boto a golpes de su cuarto.

 **-Auch auch Annita eso duele T.T yo solo quería estar un rato contigo** –Dijo el castaño saliendo asi el cuarto de su novia, y al querer seguir protestando le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

 **-¿Y tu quien eres?** -Dijo la peliceleste sonriendo.

 **-Hola tu debes ser hermana de Horo verdad. Yo soy Yoh.** -dijo este alegremente.

 **-Hola Yoh** –Dijo esto al momento que se acercaba a darle un beso a la mejilla **–Gracias por dejarnos estar aca** –le cogio el brazo a lo que este se sonrojaba ya que no tenía ese tipo de contacto con otras mujeres... hasta que un aura roja se sintió mas alla de ellos.

 **-No des las gracias aun, imagino te dijo tu hermano que tendras que ayudar en esta casa ya que están viviendo gratis** –Dijo una Anna muy enfadada a lo que Yoh apenas escucho su voz la solto como si fuera una papa caliente.

 **-Tu debes ser Anna** –Dijo esta retándola.

 **-Si** –Dijo esta volviéndose a su imagen neutra a lo que se fue a las aguas termales para relajarse, Yoh la siguió.

Pilika le divirtió esto mucho ya que la rubia, sin darse cuenta le dio un reto que ella no podía dejar pasar, el guapo castaño, olvidándose del Tao momentáneamente.

En las aguas termales Anna andaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta que el Asakura estaba tras ella hasta que sintió que la puerta se cerró tras ella y lo sintió acariciando muy rápidamente su cintura y posando su cabeza en sus hombros.

Yoh sin necesidad de palabras ya que ellos mas se comunicaban mediante caricias, fue despojando sus ropas mientras poco a poco le iba besando cada parte de su anatomía, la rubia estaba quieta parada mientras iba quedando desnuda, se sentía cada vez mas extraña ya que hace unos momentos estaba muy enfadada, pero este hombre con solo tocarla asi la hacia calmar y querer comérselo a besos, pero lo haría sufrir un poco aunque no espero eso.

Yoh teniéndola ya desnuda la empujo contra la pared, la voltio tan rápido, cogio con una mano sus manos de ella y las coloco sobre su cabeza, esa mujer la volvia loco, observándola con esa mirada tan ¿posesiva?, tenia que preguntar algo que le daba vueltas a su cabeza.

 **-Anna dime, ¿haz salido con alguien antes que yo?** -Dijo este presionando mas sus manos.

 **-¿Qué?** –dijo esta muy sorprendida pero de pronto algo la hizo molestar y mucho y se solto tan rápido y…

PAFFFFFF….-Yoh ya con la defensa baja solo se cogio la mejilla roja acariciándola.-Disculpa pero es que cuando nos vimos y me propusiste eso, pensé que quizá ya tenias algo de experiencia –Dijo algo serio.

 **-Yoh yo no he estado con nadie mas y entiendo que te sientas asi ya que todo paso muy rápido entre nosotros…** -Dijo esta recordando como se conocieron para ella.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Hace ya mas de un año, un chico de 15 años estaba vagando en Tokio buscando a alguien en especial, iba en busca de su futura esposa, ya que su familia le encargo enamorarla, en realidad no sabia como hacerlo, pero si sabia que no quería a otra a su lado, iba caminado y vio un lugar en una colina, cuando llego se dio cuenta que era un cementerio y vio a una chica sentada en la parte mas alta de esta colina, y esta al percatarse de su presencia voltio a verlo, el la vio, hace ya 4 años que no la veía, se veía mas hermosa, mas alta, mas esbelta, sus curvas habían aumentado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio y al percatarse se sonrojo mucho, ella lo veía extrañada pero sentía que lo conocía._

 ** _-¿se te ofrece algo?_** _–_ _Dijo la rubia ya que el chico no dejaba de mirarla completamente a lo que ella se sonrojo al escuchar uno de sus pensamientos *se ve tan hermosa*_

 ** _-Hola me llamo Yoh, ¿que haces en este lugar tan sola?, ¿quieres que te haga compañía?_**

 _Ella iba a responder con una negativa pero había algo en ese chico que le daba mucha curiosidad pero sintió una gran energía de el, asi que no dijo nada y se sento, el se sento junto a ella y siguió ahí con ella y la acompaño hasta su casa, fue muy extraño ya que ella no decía ni una sola palabra, pero dejaba que este a su lado, llegaron a la pension y ella solo le dijo que estaría ocupada y que ella iba al cementerio todos los sabados a lo que el sonrio y se fue, y asi todos los sabados en las mañanas iba a cementerio y se encontraban hasta que un dia llegaron al departamento donde él se quedaba ya queera mas cerca cuando empezó a llover y estaban empapados, llegaron y el se comezo a quitar la ropa, ella al verlo se sonrojo, y este al darse cuenta, también lo hizo hasta que poco a poco se acercaron y se comenzaron a besar y asi consecuentemente se quedaron sin ropa y Anna sin dudar se entrego a el sin medirse, y sin pensar que era la primera vez que hacia eso con alguien, y no tuvo ningún miedo, no con el, y no tenia la mas minima idea del porque se entregaba asi a el, cuando terminaron el quería decirle algo y ella le dijo que solo seria algo superficial, ya que ella no quería perder el tiempo, y asi pasabauna vez por semana consumaban lo que sentían._

 _Fin del flashback_

Yoh al verla tan sumida en sus recuerdos decidio abrazarla, ella aun estaba desnuda cuando este deslizo sus manos de su cintura hacia su cadera y comenzó a masajear el área de su espalda baja, a lo que ella le sujeto la cara y comenzó a besarlo.

Decidio de una vez por todas leer su corazón y al verlo se sorprendio tanto, el la amaba, ella solo eso le basta para no seguir indagando y profundizo el beso más y más hasta que se quedaron sin oxigeno.

Este siguió un camino de besos hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlos muy bruscamente haciendo que ella gima de placer que esto le causaba, el no pudiendo mas comenzó a succionar ese cuello palido y delicado que ansiaba tanto, mientras subia una de sus manos a los pechos de esta y comenzó a masajearlos.

Ella se dedico a quitarle la ropa y cuando ya por fin desnudo comenzó a masajear su miembro hasta que el con esa voz ronca le dijo al oído cuanto deseaba estar dentro de ella, no espero respuesta y la volteo aun contra la pared y comenzó a apretar sus caderas contra su intimidad y ella solo se cogio de la pared por la sorpresa, hasta ue gimio de mucho placer al sentirlo dentro de ella y asi comenzó una danza de embestidas que se hacían cada vez mas rapidas, el con una mano cogio de su cabello algo brusco para acercarla y comenzar a besarla mientras seguía embistiendo.

Ella ya había llegado a su climax mientras que el aun seguía, entonces la voltio y la cargo contra la pared y siguió embistiéndola, ella envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas de el y ya casi no resistiendo mas, el dio las ultima embestidas lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que de la boca de la sacerdotisa salieran gemidos mas fuertes que alguien pudo escuchar, el castaño quiso entrar con ella a las aguas termales, pero esta lo boto porque tenia que terminar de bañarse y cambiarse para su cita con Jun, el de mala gana y con un puchero gracioso se coloco una bata para asi ir a ducharse rápido ya que si se quedaba ahí terminarían haciéndolo otra vez.

Detrás de la puerta de aguas termales pasaba el peliceleste y al escuchar los gemidos se paro en seco, este que nunca había tenido ningún contacto con ninguna mujer sentía mucha curiosidad, asi que decidio seguir escuchando, sabia que se estaba metiendo en problemas ya que sabia de quien se trataba, y si cierta rubia se enteraba estaba seguro que podria no salir vivo de esta.

Al escuchar que alguien salía se escondio dentro de un armario y escucho las quejas de su amigo, que estaba tan distraído que no sintió su presencia… el que desde un principio fue ahí para relajarse, estaba esperando que saliera la rubia, pero esta al percatarse de su presencia del Usui y terminado de haberse bañado salio con una toalla para buscar justamente una bata, pero se dio cuenta que el peliceleste estaba dentro de el a lo que abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

Horo al verse descubierto y lleno de nervios y querer salir rápido tropezó y al caer se quiso sujetar de algo pero esto solo quedo en su mano cuando cayo al suelo… eso fue lo que hizo estallar a cierta rubia.

El pobre de Usui se había sujetado de la ligera toalla de Anna, esta quedo quieta con ambos brazos cubriendo su desnudez, pero no pudo cubrir muy bien sus senos a lo que el chico se quedo petrificado al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, el nunca se había percatado de su cuerpo, pero viéndola ahora tenia una piel muy blanca y se veía tan suave y esos senos que se veian grandes desde ese angulo, y como se los apretaba con su brazo aunque pudo ver como ese rosado pezón se escapaba y se quedo embobado queriendo no solo ver, esta como veia que no se movia lo pateo tan fuerte que regreso de nuevo al armario inconsciente, agarro una bata y se fue.

Era increíble, no podía creer que ese idiota la había visto desnuda, fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo holgado, no quería que nadie mas la este viendo como la había visto ese idiota, aunque sintió algo de regocijo al ver los ojos de deseo de otro hombre, otro mas que cae en su encanto, pero ella era inalcanzable para todos, ya que solo se había rendido a uno.

Yoh ya se había cambiado y estaba en la sala cuando escucho un ruido extraño y fue a ver, era su amigo inconsciente en el armario del pasillo, lo llevo a su habitación y cuando su hermana lo vio se alarmo.

 **-¿Que paso? Mi hermanooo T.T** –dijo esta algo infantil.

 **-Esta bien, creo que hizo molestar a alguien** \- este suponía que esto era obra de Anna a lo que sonrio, (aunque si de verdad supiera ni se hubiera reido xd)

 **-Quien pudo haberle hecho esto es esa chica, creo que me hablo que es tu novia ¿cierto?** –Dijo esta con un puchero gracioso.

 **-Si es mi novia, solo que aveces se molesta muy fácilmente.**

 **-Tu siendo tan tranquilo y lindo creo que deberías buscar otro tipo de chica** –a lo que se acerco y comenzó a cogerle el brazo – **No se alguien mas cariñosa y amorosa, no niego que sea bonita, pero me parece muy agresiva y fría.**

 **-Eso es porque no la conoces** –Dijo este soltándose de su brazo, sabia que eso no estaba bien, iba a decir algo mas pero Pilika lo interrumpio, esta chica era muy rápida (resbalosa xd)

 **-Eres un buen chico** –Dijo esta colgada de su cuello **–Se que tienes novia, además no haría nada que tu no quieras, solo te quería decir que en mi encontraras alguien que esta dispuesta en ayudarte en cualquier cosa, solo pídelo y estare dispuesta** –Esto ultimo lo dijo muy cerca y chocando sus grandes pechos con los de el, a lo que el tonto de Yoh se sonrojo y la aparto y se fue de ahí casi corriendo.

 **-Ya caeras mi lindo y tierno Yoh** –Dijo esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy feliz de haberlo puesto tan nervioso.

Yoh se sentía muy extraño, nunca había sentido ese nerviosismo con nadie, solo habia una explicacion... esa mujer estaba loca, tenia que idear un plan para mantenerla lejos de el. Ya que si su Annita veía como se ponía de seguro lo mataba.


	6. chapter 5

Esta vez pude actualizar más rápido que la última vez, gracias Nicte por seguir comentando :D, espero también recibir comentarios si algo no les parece, asi como críticas constructivas, y gracias a los que leen mi fic :D

Capítulo 5 –Problemas de leer el corazon

PENSION FUNBARI

Ring ring ring… **-Pensión Asakura, con quien desea hablar** –Dijo una pelirosada que justo salía de su cuarto.

 **-Hola niña, justo quería hablar** **contigo** –Se escucho una voz ronca del otro lado del auricular, se trataba de la matriarca de los Asakura, la señora Kino.

 **-Hola maestra, que se le ofrece** –Contesto esta algo curiosa al saber que le preguntaría, aunque ya tenia sus dudas.

 **-Quiero saber como va la relación entre mi nieto y Anna** –Siempre directa y no querer dar vueltas al asunto.

La pelirosada le dolio entender que solo esperaban una relación entre ellos, y lo peor que entendio quien era la chica realmente, la original prometida de Yoh, la que nunca pudo olvidar.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Cuando Tamao aun se encontraba en las montañas entrenando, a la hora de terminar su entrenamiento fue a casa y escucho una conversación en la sala, iba a pasar de largo hasta que escucho el nombre de Yoh, la señora Kino hablaba sobre que ya comenzaría la pelea de shamanes, en el cual Yoh tiene que terminar vencedor, pero si no sobrevivía, antes de que vaya tenia que dejar un heredero._

 _Ante esto la chica se sorprendio mucho, ella sabía que cuando eran niños el chico había quedado comprometido con alguien que ella nunca conocio, ya que él fue solo a verla. Algo había pasado después que regreso de verla, ya que no tenía esa sonrisa sincera de siempre y andaba desganado, después de unos años el compromiso se rompió._

 _Ella estaba muy feliz, quizá como única en la familia la considerarían como prometida de Yoh, pero al seguir escuchando…_ _ **-Yoh ya tiene un año saliendo con ella, yo creo que podria funcionar, tendríamos un bisnieto muy poderoso. –Pero Kino no sabes si ellos están juntos juntos, y con el tonto de Yoh seguro está llevando las cosas muy lentas, a este paso se ira y podria morir sin haber dado su primer beso**_ _(si supieran que ya no saben que hacer xd, y cierta rosadita se alegro al oir eso, ya que pensaba que su Yoh era inocente xD)_ _ **–Bueno tiene que dejar un heredero ya que el es único que ahora puede dejar tal descendencia.**_

 _Con todo lo que escucho ella pensaba que aun podía conquistar a Yoh y podria ella dar un heredero._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Esta ato los cabos sueltos, esos años que Yoh andaba triste solo entrenando pensaba en ella, y ahora que se encuentra con esa hermosa sonrisa, era por la rubia, ella al principio se cegó pensando que era por ella, pero ya tenia los ojos muy abiertos y ya con todo lo actual sabia que responder, ya dejando de lado su lamento sin sentido.

 **-Maestra Kino, Yoh y Anna están llevando su relación muy bien, a este paso ya tendrán el heredero que tanto desean** _*O.O pero porque tengo que decir todo lo que pienso*_ -Penso lo que había dicho, últimamente estaba fuera de control xd

 **-Me alegra oir eso pequeña** –Kino se estaba aguantando de no carcajearse, nunca pensó que esa niña tan timida dijera algo asi, parecía que ya estaba madurando, pero mas se alegreaba el hecho que podria tener un bisnieto. **–Bueno enviale saludos a mi nieto y a mi aprendiz, buenas tardes Tamao.**

Asi colgó y Tamao no pudo pedir disculpas por su atrevimiento, ya que para ella era un atrevimiento hablar asi con su maestra, estaba sonrojada y fue asi al patio para respirar mejor, en el patio se encontró con aquel apuesto chico y una hermosa mujer bajando de un carro negro deportivo muy elegante.

 **-¿Cada vez que me veas te sonrojaras niña?** –Dijo el Tao como siempre arrogante.

Tamao se dio cuenta que aun seguía con su sonrojo pero no quiso que el pensara que era por el, asi que… **-¿QUIEN HA DICHO QUE ES POR TI?** –Dijo esta gritando con los ojos cerrados y sorprendiendo al Tao ya que el solo quería jugar a intimidarla, ya que le gustaba verla sonrojada, aunque el no lo admitiera.

 **-Esta bien, no debi sacar conclusiones asi de rapidas** –se acerco muy peligrosamente **–¿Sabes si esta Anna lista?** -Dijo este hablando casi rosándole los labios con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **-I..re..re a ve..er** -dijo esta tartamudeando y roja hasta las raíces ,salio casi corriendo del patio para avisarle a Anna, no entendia como ese tipo arrogante la ponía tan nerviosa.

 **-Len no deberías jugar asi, no viste como se puso la pobre chica** –Dijo su hermana riendo ya que le parecio muy gracioso.

 **-Vamos hermana entremos, ya que la puse tan nerviosa que ni nos anuncio** –Este no paraba de reir, sabia que podía intimidar cuando quería a esta chica.

Ya dentro de la pension encontraron a Yoh quien saludo a Ren y pudo observar a su hermana, esperaba que esta no sea como Pilika, ya que esta era aun mas hermosa y con un cuerpo escultural, se maldijo a si mismo por pensar de esa manera, aunque tenia que culpar a sus malditas hormonas, si, ellas tenían la culpa.

Jun Tao al verlo solo le sonrio, ella había hablado con su hermano de quienes estaban en la casa donde ella solia visitar a Anna, el debía ser el chico de que Anna nunca había hablado pero ya hace mas de un año la veía distraída, ella sabia que se trataba de un chico, se sintió feliz por ellos, y vio cuando bajo una peliceleste, le recordó al otro shaman que hace un tiempo casi pelea con su hermano al estarla acosando, ella quería volverlo a ver, pero lo vio a travez de esa joven.

 **-Hola me llamo Pilika Usui, y tu eres ¿?** -Pregunto esta sin rodeos, ya que quiso ver si era novia de aquel apuesto chico de ojos amarillos (esta quiere con todos xd)

 **-Me llamo Jun Tao, hermana de Len y mejor amiga de Anna** –Dijo esta sonriendo y se fijo en el interés de esta chica por su hermano, aunque la veía muy extrovertida, lo contrario de los gustos del Tao.

La peliceleste sintió tranquilidad ya que no la veía como rival, y que se veía muy amigable. Esta se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo y al acercarse al Tao le dio un beso casi en la mitad de sus labios, este no se inmuto ya que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Len vio la cara de sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo de Yoh, este era muy astuto, se pudo dar cuenta que esta chica le estaba causando problemas de seguro, se quedaría para jugar un rato.

Yoh cuando vio el comportamiento de la Usui se sintió aliviado ya que pensó se libraría de ella, pero se equivocó, ya que cuando esta volteo le dio una mirada muy sensual, seguro seguía jugando **–Ire a llamar a Anna ya que se esta tardando.**

 **-Te acompaño** –Dijo la peliceleste, pero este hizo el que no la escucho y se fue casi corriendo y esta antes de seguirlo escucho el comentario de Len.

 **-Creo que es de mala educación que dejen sus invitados solos** –Dijo este sabiendo las intenciones de esa chica, a pesar de que quería a Anna para el, no quería que esta pasara malos ratos, se quedo pensativo dándose cuenta que si quería a Anna después de todo, aunque eso no era suficiente para cierta rubia, en eso puso una cara de fastidio.

Pilika pudo ver su cambio de humor y pensando que era por celos (esta se cree muy rica xd) Se sento a su lado y les comenzó a preguntar sobre como conocieron a Anna, esta se sorprendió al saber parte de la historia, otro que estaba atrás de la rubia.

Esto le inquieto, ella sse daba cuenta que Anna era hermosa, pero no era motivo suficiente para la peliceleste que tanto chicos guapos estuvieran tras ella.

Por ahora no le importaba mucho Len, ya que a ella le gustaban los retos, y ese era el conseguir que Yoh fuera suyo.

En la habitación de Anna esta se estaba peinando, se hacia una coleta con mechones a los costados y se ponía un vestido blanco muy holgado, pero que tenia un pequeño escote, esta se había dado cuenta que no tenia ropa recatada, se maldijo y aprovecharía que iria con Jun a comprar nueva ropa.

Se había dado cuenta de esas dos presencias de los Taos, y sin mas vio entrar a su novio al cuarto.

 **-Annita te ves muy linda, ¿quieres que te acompañe?** –Dijo este mirándola embobado, no quería que nadie mirase a su Annita.

 **-No, Yoh, puedo ver tus intenciones sin leerte la mente** –Dijo esta sin darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

 **-O.O** –Yoh se quedo estupefacto, pensó que ya no poseía ese poder al perder el reishi,se había asustado… ya no quería pensar, ella pudo haber visto todo, no sabia que hacer.

 **-Yoh ¿?... o.o** –Esta se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho, el no sabía de su poder. Trato de corregirse pero no sabía cómo corregir eso, se calmó y dijo tranquilamente **–Bueno supongo debemos hablar después de todo, en algún momento te ibas a enterar por tu abuela, ya que ella me entreno.**

 **-Bueno yo creo que deberíamos hablar algo antes Annita… -** Dijo este con mucho miedo ya que había esperado nunca contarle que habían sido prometidos y que tuvo que mentirle para estar con ella, bueno no sabía que iba pasar realmente, pero ya sabiendo que la rubia podía leer la mente no quería que se enterase de esa forma.

Anna sorprendida por la seriedad en que hablo Yoh, solo asintió para escuchar todo, Yoh le conto lo que su abuela había omitido en contarle, ya que ella sabía todo menos que había estado comprometida con este y que él ya la conocía de antes.

Mientras que Yoh iba contando como se conocieron ella se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que no se esperaba que este haya ido a buscarla después de eso, entonces no fue el destino, ella lo vio como si fuera una obligación que le impusieron a él, ella no sabía que a él fue a buscarla porque solo pensaba en ella.

El al ver la reacción de la chica la cogió de las manos y le dijo **–Annita lee mi corazón, ahí comprenderás todo.**

Anna se sintió con mas confianza esta vez y comenzó a entrar y vio muchas cosas, demasiadas, se asusto ya que no solo vio lo que tenia que ver, vio un secreto de los Asakura bien guardado, esto lo tendría que averiguar mas adelante.

Siguio mirando y también pudo ver que una peliceleste abrazaba de una manera poco decente a su Yoh y este no hacia nada… no hacia nada ¿?

Un aura roja crecio en ella, Yoh se asusto y la solto rápidamente, se dio cuenta que no fue tan buena idea darle toda la cavida para ver sus pensamientos, ya que lo ultimo que le había sucedido no le gusto para nada a la sacerdotisa, ya que esta era en extremos celosa.

Se paro rápidamente y se fue azotando la puerta, Yoh se había olvidado a donde iba Anna, solo se quedo pensando en que tenían que hablar ya que se había sincerado con ella, y en realidad no estaba muy seguro si estaba molesta o por los celos o por la mentira de no haberle dicho del compromiso.

En la sala Pilika ya se había hecho amiga de Jun en tan poco tiempo, aunque cuando Anna bajo muy molesta se quedo callada, ya que la sacerdotisa intimidaba a cualquiera cuando se encontraba asi.

 **-Jun vámonos** –Dijo la rubia muy molesta, a lo que esta estaba apunto de invitar a Pilika por cortesía, Anna al leer su mente dijo **–Jun necesito hablar algo contigo espero vayamos sola** –Dijo esta viendo de una manera directa para la peliceleste.

Pilika le gustaba ver a la sacerdotisa molesta, pero también le tuvo miedo al verla brotar esa energía tan poderosa, asi que se quedo sentada pensando que quizá Yoh le había comentado algo.

Len pudo observar todo muy bien **–Bueno Anna yo me quedare un rato mientras ustedes llegan** –Dijo el Tao para ver al menos mas calmada a Anna.

 **Gracias Len** –Este se sorprendio y miro a donde miraba Anna, el entendio ya que eran buenos amigos a pesar de todo, solo asintió sabiendo que cuando la rubia miraba a Pilika se referia a que la vigilara, se divertiría mucho vigilando a esa chica, asi se vengaría del peliceleste.

 **-Bueno nos vamos, nos vemos luego Pilika** –Dijo Jun sonriendo como siempre.

En el centro comercial caminaban dos hermosas chicas con muchas bolsas en sus manos y se sentaron en un restaurante.

 **-Veo que esa niña te causa problemas o me equivoco ¿?** –Dijo Jun suponiendo el animo de Anna muy pensativa.

 **-Bueno si, ella esta tras Yoh, la verdad el no le hace caso, pero no hace nada tampoco, yo he sido su única mujer, me entere de muchas cosas al leer su mente** –Dijo Anna ya en confianza, ella veía a Jun como una hermana mayor, la estimaba mucho.

 **-Bueno no entenderé bien si no me cuentas** –Dijo esta divertida, ella sabia la vida de la sacerdotisa, pero sabia una parte de su vida que ella había perdido la memoria.

Jun escucho pacientemente todo lo que Anna pudo leer en Yoh, todo parecía una historia de amor, de las mas bonitas, se le hicieron corazones sus ojos hasta que escucho lo de Pilika.

Bueno ella sabia que esa niña era problemática, pero meterse en una relación, le parecio muy bajo de su parte.

Al terminar de hablar Anna **–Bueno creo que tienes razón de molestarte, yo creo que deberías darle una lección a Yoh, ya que seria muy divertido que el sepa como es estar celoso.**

Anna sonrio ante esa idea y ella no necesitaba mucho para hacer tal acción **–Ya se como, Gracias por escucharme.**

 **-Siempre cuenta conmigo para todo Anna, somos mejores amigas n.n –** Dijo esta muy feliz.

Siguieron hablando ya de cosas vanas y asi pasaron unas horas mas.

Mientras en casa Yoh había bajado después que las chicas se fueron, vio como estaban Len y Pilika hablando muy cerca en el sofá, parecía que jugueteaban, no le tomo importancia y vio que también bajaba Tamao.

 **Joven Yoh tiene hambre ¿?** –Dijo esta educadamente **–Comenzare hacer el almuerzo**.

 **Gracias Tamao esperare aca** –Dijo este algo hambriento ya que no quiso tomar su desayuno de la mañana ya que andaba muy pensativo, este dia había sido muy largo, se dijo.

La pelirosada cortaba los vegetales tranquila y pensó en como ese chico se acerco a ella, por unos segundos ella pensó que la besaría… pero que estaba pensando ¿? El era un chico arrogante y se veía que le gustaba la rubia, y se dio cuenta que ya ni pensaba en Yoh, quizá…

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA Len que lindo eres** –Se escucho la voz de Pilika, se sintió mal otra vez, nadie se fijaba en ella, y ella sentía que no era competencia con Pilika, y encima el chico que ahora le gustaba era lindo con otra chica, ella no se sentía muy bonita y agradable para ese apuesto chico…

Tamao era una niña con baja autoestima, y tampoco se vestia con ropas que se adapten mejor a su cuerpo.

Yoh al escuchar esa risa solo rezaba a Kami para que ellos terminaran juntos xd

En la sala Pilika estaba muy cerca de Len, el chico traba de intimidarla, pero solo la provocaba mas, estaban hablando con indirectas algo calientes, pero Pilika no se avergonzaba en lo mas minimo, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si Tamao e Yoh no estuvieran en la cocina se lo haría ahí mismo a la peliceleste para que viera que hablaba en serio, pero opto por algo que esta vez la haría avergonzar según el.

Len Tao se acerco a su odio a susurrarle **-Tienes unos senos que no son de niña, son muy grandes y hermosos** \- a lo que la chica se rio a carcajadas y le dijo que era lindo… ¿LINDO? El tao se harto y al verla con la guardia baja le cogio algo que fue visto por el hermano de la peliceleste que justo iba bajando después de escuchar la risa escandalosa de su hermana y al escuchar el nombre del tipo que el detestaba.

El Tao que no había pensado bien lo que estaba haciendo, ya que lo seguía haciendo… Len tenia con su mano bien sujeto un seno, la chica se sorprendio, pero no por eso sino por la cara que tenia su hermano al ver que el Tao seguía tocando a su hermanita.

 **-Que demonios haces Len Tao** –Dijo Horo furioso, hizo posesión de objetos inemdiatamente.

 **-Solo jugaba con tu hermanita** –Dijo este provocándolo y preocupando un poco a Pilika ya que se podía ver que se armaria una pelea en la sala, Len también hizo su posesión de objetos. (no me pregunten si andan con sus armas, porque cada que peleaban siempre tenían sus armas al lado xD)

Yoh sintió como dos energía aumentaron inmediatamente, y se levanto de la mesa en la que dormitaba hambriento y fue apaciguar las cosas por el bien de su casa xd

Vio como ya estaba derrumbaba toda la sala, tuvo que ponerse al medio para que paren, Horo paro al ver a su amigo, pero a Len como que no le importo mucho xD

Yoh tuvo que cubrirse con su espíritu para protegerse rápidamente del ataque de Len, igual sufrio algo en recibir el golpe, a lo que Pilika se preocupo todo lo que se causo.

 **-Porque te dejas tocar asi Pilika, tu eres aun una niña, que es lo que te pasa** –Dijo Horo muy furioso cogiéndola del brazo a su hermana, esta se solto rápidamente mas enfadada.

 **-No es tu problema hermano, y no soy una niña para tu información, ¡ya soy toda una mujer!** –Dijo esta muy molesta que siempre la trataran como una niña.

 **-No quiero que te acerques a el, y tu** –Dijo dirigiéndose al Tao **–Alejate de mi hermana.**

 **-Bueno eso se me hara muy difícil** –Iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por Yoh.

 **-Len espero respetes la decisión de su hermano, no quiero peleas en esta casa** –Dijo Yoh muy seriamente a lo que el Tao solo asintió molesto y fue a la cocina.

Nadie dijo nada mas ya que Yoh se veía muy serio, raro en el, a lo que Horo fue al patio a respirar un poco ya que quería seguir peliando con su hermana, pero quiso mejor tranquilizarse, ya que el sabia como era de caprichosa su hermana.

Pilika pudo ver como Yoh sagraba del hombro a lo que lo cogio del otro brazo y lo sento, el estaba confundido, ya que no sabia ahora que planeaba, se sorprendio cuando vio volver a la chica con cosas de emergencia para curar sus heridas.

 **-Esto fue mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tus heridas** –Dijo esta sonriendo olvidándose de todo y aprovechando el momento.

 **-Pilika no deberías hacer molestar asi a tu hermano** –Dijo este como si fuera un hermano mayor.

 **-Yoh, nunca pensé que te pondrías celoso, si tu me lo pides no me acercare a ese chico, solo estábamos jugando, contigo podria hacer cosas mas serias si me lo pides** –Dijo esta malinterpretando la situación y aprovechar a regalarse otra vez xD

El chico iba a decir que no era eso, el no tenia celos para nada, pero sintió en su mano algo suave. Pilika había aprovechado la cara de confusión y antes de que hablara, esta puso la mano del chico sobre su seno apretándolo contra el. – **Len lo toco en contra de mi voluntad, pero tu puedes tocarlos cuando quieras.**

El chico se sonrojo, esta chica estaba loca, se quiso parar de golpe pero le dolio el hombro ya que para querer levantarse se apoyo en su brazo lastimado, solo aparto su mano **–Pilika te agradeceria que no hagas eso, yo no siento lo mismo** -Asi se paro y se fue dejando a una molesta Pilika.

Yoh ya estaba cansado de esta situación, vio como Len estaba sentado observando fijamente a la pelirosada, esta estaba muy nerviosa ya sirviendo la comida, esperaba que el chico no jugara también con su amiga a lo que se sento junto a el a comer.

La comida estuvo algo tensa, nadie hablo nada, Horo miraba a Pilika, Pilika a Yoh, Yoh a su comida, Tamao igual pero algo nerviosa al ser observada por esos ojos amarillos, nadie decía nada hasta que terminaron de comer, todos estuvieron haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, todos en sus habitaciones, menos Tamao que se quedo ordenando un poco la cocina y Len que se quedo siguiéndola mirando.

 **-Joven puede dejar de mirarme** –Dijo esta por fin ya cansada que el la quisiera incomodar asi

 **-Te vez bien sonrojada, me da mucha gracias supongo** –Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

 **-Me..e ve..o bie en¿?** –dijo esta habiendo escuchado solo que se veía bien.

 **-No pienses tonterías, me gusta intimidar a las personas.** –Dijo este algo molesto ya que se había dado cuenta lo que dijo.

 **-Bueno entonces lo ignorare** –Dijo esta molesta a que la bajaran de su nube.

 **-Ya sin formalismos ¿? Me parece genial**. –Dijo este acercándose

Este se acerco a la chica, le cogio de los hombros y se estaba acercando para susurrarle algo, pero la solto a sentir que alguien bajaba de las escaleras, era Pilika que le sonrio y le dijo que quería hablar con el, Tamao bajo su mirada, definitivamente no podía competir con ella…

 **-¿Qué quieres?** –Dijo el Tao ya en el patio, algo molesto por ser interrumpido.

 **-Pense que serias mas amable Len, entonces si tenias razón al decir que solo juagabas** –Dijo esta con un puchero muy gracioso, aunque no tuvo efecto en Len.

 **-Solo juagaba pequeña, ¿Qué creías?** –Dijo este muy arrogante como siempre.

Ella se molestó, nadie jugaba con ella, pero no perdería tan fácilmente, entonces se empino y se colgó de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, él le correspondió ya que aunque parezca muy loco este era su primer beso, y lo iba a disfrutar como se debe.

Aunque estaban en el patio no le importo y con una mano la subio y cogio uno de sus grandes senos y lo apretó, la chica solto un gemido que se callo en la boca del chico, y con la otra mano apretaba su cintura contra su hombría, lo estaba disfrutando viendo como ella se estremecía, si ella pensaba que lo iba a intimidar, el no se dejaría.

Ella se sorprendio, pensó que quizá solo seria un beso simple y ya, no pensó que ahora el estaba masajeando sus senos decaradamente y la apretaba contra el, pudo sentir algo duro en su entrepierna que la rozaba, se excito al solo pensarlo, hizo mas profundo el beso.

Él pudo ver que alguien los observaba, y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era deja de besarla **–Si sigues jugando no te dejare salir ilesa la próxima vez** –Dijo este ya soltándola a lo que ella le cogio el brazo.

 **-Y quien dijo que quiero salir ilesa** –Dijo esta sonriendo muy pícaramente, esta se estaba divirtiendo, no era su primer beso ni de cerca, pero era la primera vez con alguien tan apuesto.

El chico no le tomo importancia y fue en busca de cierta pelirosada que los había estado observando.

Pilika aprovecho que Len no quería jugar por un rato y fue a ver a cierto castaño para seguir con su plan y bien que tenia un buen plan. Fue al cuarto de Yoh con una soda de naranja y unas galletas preparas por Tamao

 **-Me aceptas una ofrenda de paz, prometo ya no meterme en tu relación, amenos que tu me lo pidas** –Dijo esta con su cara mas inocente ya que tenia que fingir que no había metido drogas alucinógenas en su bebida.

Yoh al ver la soda de naranja no se negó **–Claro, no hay problema** –Dijo el muy tonto aunque le pareció raro que la chica se marchara y no lo molestara.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Yoh fue a las aguas termales algo cansado y mariado de todo ese dia tan largo para su gusto, y sin su Annita, ya que esta aun no volvia, ya adentro de las aguas termales se sintió muy mariado y quiso relajarse ahí dentro ya que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

Cierta peliceleste que había estado pendiente de sus actos aprovecha esta oportunidad ya que len estaba ocupado y su hermano salio.

Se desnudo toda y se metio, esta aprovecho su estado drogado, se puso encima y comenzo a besarle el cuello, y a tocarlo, woaa que este chico tenia un delicioso cuerpo, ella no era virgen a lo que esto no le avergonzaba para nada.

El comenzó a reaccionar sentía que tenía a alguien encima que le estaba haciendo sentir muy bien, pensó que era un sueño y comenzó a tocar sus muslos, después su trasero, no, no era Anna, la que el tocaba suavemente lo tenía más pequeño, el aun pensaba que era un sueño, siguió tocando y toco unos senos muy suaves y grandes, los toco delicadamente, aun no abria los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta que esos tampoco eran los senos de su Anna…

La chica disfrutaba esas caricias tan suaves **–Ohh Yoh sigue sigue Yoh..** –Ella seguía gimiendo ya que el seguía masajeándola suavemente, se sintió muy feliz que este le correspondiera.

Yoh escuchaba unas sensuales voces diciendo su nombre y no entendia nada, solo sintió un poco mas ese cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no era Anna (ahora si enserio) la solto de presto y trato un poco de abrir los ojos y vio lo que mas temia, la vio desnuda encima de el, y el un completo idiota la había estado tocando, se sintió la peor calaña, la peor basura, la aparto bruscamente y le dijo muy seriamente **–Vete**

Ella se sintió confundida, no se suponía que estaba drogado. **-Te dije que te vayas** –Ya no le importo su desnudez, no se sonrojo ni nada solo quería que se vaya y casi le grito esto ultimo

La chica se asusto, no entendia como se había consumido la droga tan rápidamente, se paro se tapo con una bata y se fue rápidamente algo molesta y confundida, debía tratarse de un shaman con una mente muy poderosa para no caer completamente en una droga.

Yoh se sintió demasiado mal, lo primero que debía hacer era evitar a Anna, se fue a su cuarto a dormir, si la chica no lo veía, no veria lo que había pasado, ya que la chica podía leer los corazones, y no quería que el malinterpretara todo esto, ya hallaría la forma.

Len que aun seguía tras una puerta que separab el cuarto de la pelirosada, ya que esta se hacia la dormida, se quedo pensando. ¿Por qué le había afectado que esta los viera a el y Pilika? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Dejo de insistir y se quedo muy pensativo a lo que escucho que su hermana y Anna llegaron.

Al transcurrir la cena Yoh no se apareció, le dijo antes que Tamao bajara que lo excusara que aun seguía mal del hombro por la pelea que tuvieron Horo y Len, Anna no se molesto por la pelea, mas bien le parecía raro no tener al castaño encima.

Al siguiente dia este parecía evitarla, ella como era tan orgullosa, (y el contaba con eso xD) y asi pasaron los dias evitándola a ella y a todos, inventando excusas, saliendo todo el dia, Tamao lo cubria y le daba sus comidas, esta ya solo lo veía como un buen amigo y de paso ella se distraía, ya que no quería pensar en el Tao que no se apareció en estos dias tampoco.

Horo andaba algo mejor al no ver a Len con su hermana, esta se veía algo molesta estos dias, aunque cuando le hablaba esta sonreía de inmediato.

Yoh se sentía algo culpable, ya habían pasado 5 dias y ya se estaba cansando de estar sin su Anna, decidio ir a hablar con ella, había pensado como hablarle y para que lo tomara de la mejor manera.


End file.
